hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonny Valentine
About Sonny Valentine is a fictional character in the daily soap Hollyoaks . He was recently presumed to have been by Myra, Mercedes and Phoebe McQueen but he was killed on the hollyoaks end of the line when a train exploded killing Carmel Mcqueen as well. 2006-2007 When the Valentine family arrives at their new house they find out that the Burton sisters Mel Burton and Sophie Burton are still living there. Sonny rudely bursts the door down and threatens them into leaving. Unknown to his mother Sonny deals in illegal goods which helps buy him top name brand clothes. Sonny's older brother Calvin senses there is a problem with Sonny and does not want him turning into a criminal. When Calvin asks to search Sonny's room, Sonny refuses and tells Calvin that the only reason he got accepted as police officer is because of his skin colour. After Jake Dean hit his mum with a car Sonny became even more of a criminal. Despising the Dean/Osbornes after Jake got off with a three-month suspended sentence, two years banned from driving and a fine. He then made it his mission to make Craig Dean's life a misery at school, with the help of Justin Burton. He accompanied Justin to the Students Ball which ended in disaster when Justin beat up Kris Fisher outside. He entered The Loft's DJ competition and seemed an amazing DJ until Clare Cunningham put on the CD he left in the machine which revealed Sonny was only pretending to DJ. He was disqualified and John Paul McQueen went on to win the competition instead. He stays off school to work for Warren Fox at The Loft with Justin, earning £100 for doing several tasks, but Calvin found out and gave him an ultimatum. Stay at school or leave the house? Sonny chose to stay at home after stealing Jake's car with baby Charlie Dean inside. He felt guilty afterwards. Sonny began going out with sister Sasha's best mate Michaela McQueen, but they have not told anyone of their relationship yet. Sonny had been telling his mate Wayne that he was sleeping with Michaela's attractive older sister Mercedes McQueen, instead of admitting he was going out with Michaela. He also lied to Michaela about the reasons he wouldn't tell Wayne of their relationship, stating that Wayne was still in love with Michaela from their previous relationship, which couldn't be any less true. Michaela then went and talked to Wayne, believing that he still had feelings for her. Wayne put Michaela straight and told her of Sonny's lies that he had been seeing Mercedes instead of her. Sonny was then lured to the McQueens household by Michaela. Michaela then asked Sonny if he would sleep with her and Sonny agreed. Michaela went to the bathroom for condoms, while she was in 'the bathroom', sister Mercedes came down the stairs in her underwear. Mercedes then pretended she had sexual feelings for Sonny and took some of his clothes off. She then began to insult him and whilst chucking him out the house, warned him never to treat her sister in the way he had again. On girlfriend Michaela's 16th birthday, Sonny got arrested by brother Calvin for shoplifting, but was later cautioned; he also lost his virginity to Michaela on the same day. Calvin's arresting him for shoplifting made him feel hurt and angry so he decided to move to Scotland and live with his aunt Adeola. Sonny's half-sister Lauren Valentine revealed that Calvin had gone to stay with Sonny. It is also mentioned by Leo Valentine that Sonny has now settled down and is now in college. 2014 Return And Death Sonny Valentine (Aaron Fontaine) returns when his former sister-in-law Carmel contacts him and tells him that his niece Kathleen-Angel is not safe with her mother Theresa McQueen. When he refuses to help, Carmel reveals that Theresa killed his brother and Kathleen-Angel's father Calvin. Sonny confronts Theresa in the village revealing that he is now a Detective Sergeant in the police force and threatens her. When Carmel finds out she confronts Sonny and he asks her to make a full written statement saying that Theresa killed Calvin, but she refuses. When Kathleen-Angel goes missing, Carmel tells Sonny Theresa's plan to flee, so she gives in her statement. As Theresa is being pulled into the police car, Sonny shows up with Kathleen-Angel and it is not long before they work out that he was the one who took Kathleen-Angel so that Carmel would give her statement. When Sonny's superior Sam Lomax is demoted to DS and subsequently dies in a car crash, Sonny is promoted to Detective Inspector and leads the case in the deaths of Sam and her husband Danny. It is revealed that Sonny is a bent copper and that he is working on both sides of the law and gets paid by Grace Black to fit up Big Bob on a false charge. When Kathleen McQueen returns to the village to help get her daughter Theresa released Sonny warns her not to cross him. When Kathleen reveals that Sonny is a recovering alcoholic and she tries to spike his drink with booze he takes her on a drive and bribes her with money. When Kathleen goes missing it is revealed that Sonny has beaten her up and she is in hospital, When Kathleen's sister Myra returns from Alicante to help aid Theresa's escape plan she knocks Sonny over the head but Theresa is caught and sent back to prison. Myra is livid when she finds out Sonny and Carmel are engaged and vows to show Carmel Sonny's true colours. Carmel becomes suspicious of Sonny and follows him to the hospital and realises that he has beaten up Kathleen. Myra and Mercedes vow to deal with Sonny but Kathleen tells the McQueens that they cannot win against Sonny and returns to Spain. Myra and Mercedes along with Myra's adopted granddaughter Phoebe handcuff Sonny in his car and drive him to a lake. When the McQueens are discussing what to do Myra forgets to put the handbrake on and the car rolls into the lake with Sonny inside. Sonny is revealed to have escaped drowning a few weeks later, and is revealed to be working with Phoebe: sabotaging Theresa. Phoebe McQueen is being paid by Sonny to set up a reunion between him, Carmel and Kathleen-Angel, but backs out at the last minute and reveals what has been going on to Carmel. Carmel travels in her car through back roads, and Sonny pulls her over. He confronts Carmel and drags a child out of the back, believing it to be Kathleen-Angel, but he discovers a doll instead. Carmel then knocks Sonny out and rushes through the woods, just as the McQueens arrive on the country road. However, Sonny finds Carmel and kidnaps her. Whilst he holds her hostage, the pair reconcile their love and decide to make a plan to fool the McQueens and take Kathleen-Angel, which involves Carmel returning and abducting her. When Carmel fails to do so at her cousin Porsche McQueen wedding day, Sonny lashes out and verbally abuses her. Carmel leaves Sonny in the woods and returns to the wedding reception, taking place on a party train, but Sonny finds Carmel's invitation and gains entry. He attacks Phoebe with a metal bar and locks her in the toilet, before attacking Theresa and attempting to throw her off the train. However, the train derails when it crashes into Sienna Blake car, leaving Sonny unconscious. He wakes up and he and Theresa fight, and he prevents her from escaping the wreckage. In the scuffle, tanks containing propane gas are opened. Carmel then enters the wreckage and saves Theresa, freeing her long enough for her to escape. Sonny and Carmel fight, as flames react with the leaking gas, causing a huge explosion which kills Sonny and Carmel dies moments later from her injuries surrounded by her family. Later, Sonny's dead body is seen being taken from the wreckage by paramedics. Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murderers Category:Deceased Characters Category:2007 Characters Category:2014 Departures [[Category:Valentine Family Category:Characters